Unwanted family
by Maya-flower
Summary: Soo this is most likely not the best but whatever. So It all started when Barry's wallet went missing. I do not own this stuff.


Barry was watched as people talked with no end in sight right now he was full of dread and misery, WHY, He was stuck sitting thought a work meeting they were rambling on and on he just wanted to get out of there. Some of the other workers were listing and paying attention other like Barry were sitting there and wishing they could beat there head into the wall.

Barry west AKA the flash could never handle long boring drawn out meetings. He had trouble getting thought justice meetings. As soon as this is over he wanted to run but there was a time and place for that this was neither. He looked up at the clock and sighed " the last part is the worst" he said only speaking to himself " I except good things from you all have a good day." His boss walked away. Barry shot up and grabbed his bag and busted out of there.( all at normal human speed.) As soon as he stepped outside.

The sun hit his face. It felt warm and inviting day. THe sun was pleasant the was a playful breeze . Barry took a deep breath." prefect day maybe I'll go to the park and get some food mmmmm food" Images of food snuck in to his brain. He started to make his way to the park. He made way through the town part it was an Iffy town good people but not really safe but at that where is.

He saw kids eating food on there porches. He had to stop himself form running at full speed. 'must no run,must not" he stopped walking and felt a fast wind went past him. It felt funny out of place even on a windy day. Barry looked around "well that was weird."

"He quickly pushed it to the back of his mind and his thoughts when to food. When he made his to the park he smiled It was a nice place full of people doing things playing, eating" MMMMM food" Barry began looking for a stand for any kind. It took only moments to find one It was a hot dog stand. " food" He reached for his wallet and didn't feel it " what" he checked his pockets. "where, I had it when I left and I check it when I went thought that town dang it some stole my wallet!"

XXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXHX JXKXLXXOIXUXYXTXRXFXGTXHYXJUXIKLOXP;X

AT the hero head quarters place :l

THe flash walked thought door and walked to the computer "Ohh batty," The flash yelled in a happy voice only to find a boy about 10 with dark hair sitting on the computer where Batman usually sits. " Oh hey Robin do you know where batty is?" at that moment something flew right past the flashes head and embedded itself in the wall. "don't call me batty now go away"

Flash watched as batman appeared from a dark conner. walking over to computer picking up the boy and placing him on the ground and shooing him "ahh come on, I just need you to help me find my wallet someone stole it earlier" Batman shot him a look. " Ha HA Ha Ha you, you someone stole your wallet when kind of super hero get' his wallet stole"

Laughter green lantern (Hal) walked in laughing at Barry. "shut up Hal I just need batty I mean batman to track down my wallet for me." Quickly changing his words when he receved a death glare from him. " No, go find your own wallet" Come on i just need you to help me turn on a tracking device i put in pleases if you wont maybe robin will right." He looked over his shoulder at Robin standing in the doorway.

"Plus I'll leave you alone" Thoses were the closest thing to magic he could say right now. In seconds batman had whatever he does with his computer ma things magic. when he was done he handed Flash a small device." I turned on the device in your wallet. This" He gestured to the device. "Will give you constant feed from your wallet, Now leave me alone." He got up and left the room dragging Robin with him.

Hal looked at the flash " I can't believe that worked. I gotta try it sometime"He smiled. Flash mimicked it "me neither?"

* * *

Barry stood in the park in his commoner clothing. There was people everywhere 'Anyone of them could be my thief or just a person who found it' the device had lead him here. He looked around then back to the device. It was leading his towards the fountain.

There was only four people he crossed out three immediately. two were old elderly couple feeding birds ' ummm no' the third was a little girl around three actually walking in the fountain water. The last on was a boy around Robin age he had orange hair and freckles throw across his face in no order. dressed in a jacket and He was sitting playing in the dirt with a stick all and all he looked homeless and probable was. " Hey Kid"

He shouted at the boy. He didn't move. ' I don't like the idea of a kid doing this but you never know maybe he just found it.' He looked down at the device sure enough The dot was exactly were the boy was. 'dang it' " Hey kid" He yelled this time the boy looked up.

When he saw the man face a spark of recognition fill his face. There was a little fear there and the boy jumped up from where he had been sitting and ran away. He headed straight for the city. " Dang it now I'm gonna have to chases him. He took off running after him. At normal speed.

Barry found the kid running after a few minutes. In an ally way "Hey" the kid recognized the voice he took off Barry used his speed and grabbed the back of his shirt. "Ugh" The boy fell on the ground. Only to be picked up by Barry.

"Give me my wallet" He boy said nothing for a second. Then turned to barry " Then will you let me go" The boy just stared at Barry with anger in his eyes. " Maybe I don't know probable yes" He smiled the boy got a darker look. " Okay first put me down though" Barry looked at the boy. Then stuck his hand out. "Wallet first" the voice was stern, but the boy didn't move at first.

Then he reached his hand to the inside his jacket and took out Barry's wallet. Barry snatched the wallet away from the kid. Then he put the kid down. " There you have your wallet" Barry was going though everything. " I guess I'll be going now". he started to walked away with his hands in his pockets. " Um, no I'm taking you to the police" He grabbed the kids jacket. The boys eyes were like head lights.

He shook off Barry hand. Barry looked up from his wallet. To see the boy run not just run but speedster sprint out of there. His jaw fell 'This kid i... is... a speedster what... wait he's getting away.' He sprinted after him not thinking.

He came up on the boy, The boy was fast but not as fast as THEE FLASH. He tackled the boy and he fell to the ground. He sat on top of the squirming boy. " Get off me you fat ass, how did you get me anyways" the boy said struggling. Under barry " No, how can you do that and I'm not fat." He pouted and waited. The boy didn't answer he just kept struggling. "Answer and i'll get off of you" he sang out the last word.

The boy contemplated* this "I've always been able too, now get off". Barry thought to himself ' A kid, no A speedster with power since birth strange' he looked down at the kid death staring him "where do you live kid?" the kid looked down at the ground and had a look on his face.

It concluded his assumption " Your homeless aren't you" The boy looked away ignoring him but he didn't need answer. Barry felt bad for the kid even though he stole his wallet. " Danm I know i shouldn't have kept that wallet should have given it too Mr. L?" He mumbled. ' whose Mr. L' He thought he didn't ask the kid. ' what to do with this kid can't just leave him. He's a speedster so can't just leave him with anyone and who Mr. L Maybe I should ask bats or someone. but I got the kid here now ugh what to do.' He put his head in to his hand " Barry what are you dong here?"

A voice said from behind him he turned to see his wife. looking at him. " Iris I need your help real quick just trust me okay" Isis trusted her husband and came up to him and the boy beneath him. " I don't know what to do with him." He spoke shaking his head. When Iris got close enough she was the boy she gasped. " We take him home with us of course just look at him. He's so tiny."

He got down on her knees and looked at him. "Hey I'm not little and stop talking like I'm not here and I'm not going home with you." anyone could hear the anger in It. Barry thought his wife would get angry she always does when he talked to her which was never.

But instead she just smiled and patted his head. " unforurtanly you don't have a choice." Then she snapped a picture of him with the flash on. "There's my wife the photographer" he smiled. Then he stood up and picked up the kid. " Guess your coming home with us." He smiled

* * *

About half an hour later. Barry and Iris stood in there kitchen with a very exhausted looking red head. "That was a fiasco and a half." Rubbing his stomach that had been kicked several times on the walk home. "WElCOME to our home squirt now what is your actual name?" He looked at the boy they had tied him up on the way over to many different reasons. He huffed and looked away Iris bent down

"Please tell us your name soo we don't have to keep calling you squirt or shorty or kid." She gave the kid "the look" He had never been able to resist it. Apparently neither could the kid. " It's ≈≈≈≈≈" he mumbled. " Didn't here youuuuuuu". Barry sang purposely trying to annoy the kid . " It's ≈≈≈≈y" in a quiet tone." come again". He held his hand to his ear. "IT'S WALLY there now stop bugging me".

Barry smiled Iris smiled as well. "Oh wally what a cute name now that I think about it you look exactly like a wally all hyper, cute and wally like" Iris said and picked him up and hugged him. WAlly attempted to struggle but got no where. " Hey Iris watch him I'll be back in second." Barry said to his wife. walking out of the room and taking out his cell phone and calling his good old friend. "riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiing"

"Hello Barry why did you call If it's something stupid then i will hurt you." bruce answered it was always the same for him. He waited for a second. " Hey bruce Got a question for you" Barry paused " Is it possible for a person to be a speedster from birth?" The silence was terrible neither one said anything it sucked speaking to batty on the phone. " what do you mean from birth?"

He asked " Soo It's a long story, Remember when I said I lost my wallet and you helped me So I found the person who turned out to be a kid about dick's age and I tried to get my wallet back and he ran away so I chased him then he Ran like speedster ran But not as fast as me I caught him and I dragged him home with me and Iris and He said he has always had his powers now he's tied up in my kitchen."

I explained to him I listened their was nothing on the other line for a second. then " Bring the kid over here now and explain the rest to me." and with that He hung up " bruce did you just hang up bruce?"He looked at the phone. " Jerk" He put the phone away. and walked back into the kitchen. Iris was sitting on the floor next to wally wiping his face off with a rag He was making a face. She looked up at him when he walked in. " Hey what was that about"

"just a friend" he shrugged looking at wall who was death staring him. barry couldn't help but smile" Oh my god wally you cute even when your trying to be angry" He picked him up and hugged him. only to be yelled at " Hey put me down you ass hole" he struggled and attempted to bite him but didn't get to far with it. " Sorry kid but now that I'm home and with the car. were gonna have to take a little road trip. He smiled at wally who looked like he would have mugged barry if he wasn't tied up.

"Shit"

Soooooo yeah (:I) I think I'm gonna go eat some waffles now


End file.
